zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang (諸葛亮), courtesy Zhuge Kong Ming (諸葛孔明), is a main character from the third series: K.O.3an Guo. Personality and traits He is a local teenage boy, who is famous for his "wisdom" (which actually really mere luck), which surpasses Zhou Yu. Although in actuality, he was never as smart as Zhou Yu, but he has unusual good luck that surpasses everybody in the series that gave him an advantage in tight situations. His good luck sometimes made everyone misunderstood or even false heard everything his talking about and thought that it was another strategy that he had just made. For example, when Xiu/Liu Bei came to Jiang Dong with him to make sure Ah Xiang is alright, he actually looked at the fruits next to Lu Meng, but Zhou Yu misunderstood this and thought that Zhuge Liang had already known that the girl from the video they sent was not Ah Xiang but actually Lu Meng (39th Round). He is often seen holding a black feathered fan in his hands. Though his lack of supernatural powers and courage, he would work with his friends to face life threatening problems. From the first time he appeared, it is clearly shown that he has horrible fashion sense. It even took him five hours to get the right makeover and the right look. In the 39th Round, it was shown that he is very good at drawing. His comedic traits make him the comic relief of the third season of ''K.O.3an Guo''. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Enrolling Dong Han Academy Prior to meeting the Five Tiger Generals and the others, he dreamt about going to Dong Han Academy, but because he lacked the relation to royalty, he could only do it in his dreams. One day, while on his way home, he found five bandits attempt to kill his village's chickens: the most valuable foul in the country and made an attempt to stop them. He managed to distract them for three seconds before a chicken fairy came to the rescue. As reward to his courage for protecting his kind, the chicken fairy gives him a potion that would make him smart. When Dong Han Academy fell into Yuan Shao's hands, the Five Tiger Generals received an email from Zhuge Liang's cousin, who used the name Zhuge Liang and prompted them to search for him. After several odd encounters with the Five Tiger Generals and the representatives of Jiang Dong High School, they become convinced that Zhuge Liang is the smartest person on Earth, when everything he said and did were merely coincidental or misunderstood by others. After he helped the heroes take a part of Dong Han Academy back into their hands, he enrolls the school as he wished. Zhuge Liang initially has hair to the length of his neck, wears a black bow tie, a white shirt and a grey jacket, and a pair of black shorts. He changes hairstyle after he enrolls Dong Han Academy. Transfer to Jingzhou Building After the entire landmark of Dong Han Academy is taken by Yuan Shao, he convinces Sun Quan to lend them Jingzhou Building so they may continue their spirit as Dong Han Academy's students. He transfers into Jingzhou Building, along with his new friends. He moved in with his love interest, Huang Yue Ying, shortly after Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong moved to Jiang Dong in order to improve his knowledge and his relationship with Yue Ying. This subsequently made him absent between the 50th and 51st Rounds. He stayed absent until the 52nd Round when the epic battle against Ye Si Ti is about to begin. He helps Xiu explain the truth to his friends, including the revelation of his true identity. He wishes to participate the battle, but is refused by his friends because of his lack of superpowers. He feels unsatisfied by this, but they are able to convince him to stay behind for their sake. After their victory, he joins them on a meal as to celebrate the departure of Xiu and Ah Xiang. One Month Later Zhuge Liang initially returned to Wo Long Gang with Huang Yue Ying to lead a normal life, but when Liu Bei repeatedly visits to ask for his service, his persistance touches Zhuge Liang and he comes out once again to help him. At the end of the series, he helps Liu Bei claim the biggest part of the country when the legendary three kingdoms arise under the names Shu Han (ruled by Liu Bei), Cao Wei (ruled by Cao Cao), and Dong Wu (ruled by Sun Quan). Aliases *''Mr. Zhuge'' (諸葛先生) - by Zhang Fei, Xiu / Liu Bei, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang, Cao Cao and Guan Yu *''Wo Long'' (臥龍) *''Kongming'' (孔明) - his courtesy name. Relationships Friendships *'Xiu '(脩) Xiu/Liu Bei initially praised Zhuge Liang for his "wisdom", but after he found out that he was faking his intelligence, he disappointedly gave up, until he found out that Zhuge Liang owned part of Dong Han Academy's landmark. While Xiu/Liu Bei went to meet his teammates from the Iron Dimension, Zhuge Liang accidentally runs into the middle and overhears their conversation. Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei are the only people who know of Xiu's true identity. Zhuge Liang nicknames Xiu "Fake Liu Bei" (假劉備) after finding out about his true identity. He once almost outed him by calling his real name in front of their friends, but he realized in time to cover it up. His secrecy comes to an end when Xiu reveals his identity to everyone. *'Liu Bei' (劉備) After the final battle against Ye Si Ti ended, Zhuge Liang returned to his home village to lead a normal life with Huang Yue Ying. However, Liu Bei looked him up hoping to hire him as his personal advisor in his assistance to grant power. Though Zhuge Liang refused him many times, his persistance eventually got to him and they formed a partnership. *'The '[[Five Tiger Generals|'Five Tiger Generals']] They think of each other as good friends and would try to help each other out in any way possible. Of all Five Tigers, Zhuge Liang is closest to Zhang Fei due to their playful personalities. *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] (小喬) and [[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) They are on friendly terms. Between the two sisters, he is closest to Xiao Qiao. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) Like everyone else, Zhuge Liang respects Cao Cao as a student body president should. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] (孫尚香) Like how he gets along with everyone else, he gets along well with Ah Xiang. He once flirted with her upon their first encounter (only because he temporarily forgot that she was Xiu/Liu Bei's girlfriend). Love Life *'Huang Yue Ying' (黃月英) Zhuge Liang and Huang Yue Ying initially started their relationship as pen pals in the boys' toilet before Huang Yue Ying revealed herself to him. She gave him Poop Covered Pen, which he treasured very much. Sometime after they became pen pals, he developed a crush on her, which increases when he meets her in person, but Yue Ying shows no interest in him whatsoever and keeps her distance. He moves in with Yue Ying in hopes to improve their relationship and his knowledge. At the end of the series, they seem to have grown closer to each other. However, it is unknown if they have started a relationship. Note *Zhuge Liang has an older brother at Jiang Dong High School named Zhuge Jin (諸葛瑾), whom he owes a great number of money to for providing protection to his village's chickens. His debt is eventually repaid after Cao Cao reclaimed his financial power and helped him repay his brother's debt. *Zhuge Liang's blood type is B. (Round 42) Origin Zhuge Liang (traditional Chinese: 諸葛亮; simplified Chinese: 诸葛亮; pinyin: Zhūgě Liàng, 181–234) was Chancellor of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period of China. He is often recognised as the greatest and most accomplished strategist of his era. Often depicted wearing a robe and holding a fan made of crane feathers, Zhuge was not only an important military strategist and statesman; he was also an accomplished scholar and inventor. His reputation as an intelligent and learned scholar grew even while he was living in relative seclusion, earning him the nickname "Wòlóng" (臥龍, or "Crouching Dragon"). Zhuge is an uncommon two-character compound family name. His name – even his surname alone – has become synonymous with intelligence and tactics in Chinese culture.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhuge_Liang References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Males Category:Muggles